Ysmay Rowntree
This character was created by Rockgirl Ysmay (Pronounced YES-may) is a Werewolf Medium, a Werewolf who came back from the dead by magic and can communicate with ghosts. She is the mother of Mirabelle and Kathleen Mikaelson and the former lover of Elijah Mikaelson. She was killed in the tenth century by her daughter Mirabelle but returned in the twenty-first and came to New Orleans. She is a reoccurring character in The Originals. Background The Middle Ages Ysmay was born to a Werewolf family in the middle ages and made her first kill when she was eight. She was childhood friends with the Mikaelsons but was mainly good friends with Elijah. Soon the two started seeing each other and later Ysmay fell pregnant with her first child Mirabelle. Four years after Mirabelle was born, a lot of things happened 1. She was in late stages of pregnancy with her second child, Kathleen 2. Henrik died and Ysmay killed the werewolf who killed Henrik 3. Elijah and Ysmay called it off after Elijah became a vampire (though this was to keep Ysmay, Mirabelle and Ysmay's unborn child safe) 4. Kathleen is born and Ysmay gives the child to Elijah and 5. Ysmay is killed by Mirabelle out of rage. The Vampire Diaries Season 2 & 3 Elijah and Mirabelle mention Ysmay on multiple occasions. One of the most notable being at the dinner party where Niklaus revealed to Stefen and Damon about Elijah being with a woman for five years before leaving because she was in danger, though Niklaus doesn't add the woman's name, it's later revealed that the woman was Ysmay. Niklaus also doesn't add that Ysmay had two children with Elijah as it would put Kathleen in danger and try to track down her other family members. The Originals She sees Elijah at the end of episode one of The Originals. Later, she sees Mirabelle again and is introduced to Kathleen by Elijah after he told her the truth. The four of them are seen talking to one another about the past one thousand years. She stays with Mirabelle in her house in New Orleans, saying that though she was raised in Mystic Falls, life may no longer be safe for them there. She visits Kathleen and Elijah from time to time with Mirabelle. When Marcel finds out about a werewolf in New Orleans, he tries to kill Ysmay but is unable to because Elijah, being a lot stronger and faster, stops him. Ysmay is later seen on her own, walking to her's and Mirabelle's house when she is stopped by a vampire who tries to drain her of blood, unsucsesful though, since Ysmay kicks his butt and yells at him to keep his hands of her and her family. When Niklaus sees her, he is stunned because he knows Ysmay is dead. Ysmay tells him she was brought back to life by the witches and Niklaus makes a joke asking when she and Elijah were going to get back together, with Ysmay replying that she can see he was the wolf gene with his attitude. Trivia *Ysmay is portrayed by Salma Hayek *She isn't seen in The Vampire Diaries but is mentioned a lot by Mirabelle and Elijah *She has been dead since the tenth century but was brought back by the witches for unknown reasons *Ysmay is the mother of Mirabelle and Kathleen Mikaelson *She is a reaccuring character in The Originals Category:The Originals Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Werewolves Category:Werewolves Category:Rockgirl Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Females